


she keeps me warm

by thebitterlesbian



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Time, I'm Sorry, this wasn't supposed to be as long as it is but words kept happening, yeah the point of this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterlesbian/pseuds/thebitterlesbian
Summary: Erin tells Holtzmann she's never kissed a girl, so Holtzmann offers to be the first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to take a short break from the other things I'm working on, but my short break turned into just about 5,000 words. I hope you like it!

“ _Fuck_ , Holtzmann!” Erin screams for what feels like the hundredth time that afternoon. “Can you _please_ stop running off after the ghosts that seem to want you over any of us?”

The blonde just rolls her eyes and smirks at Erin before clapping the physicist on the shoulder. “No promises here, sweet cheeks.” She throws a wink in Erin’s direction.

Erin feels the heat spreading up her neck to her cheeks at the nickname and fights to remain calm. Her stomach does backflips so she shakes her head back and forth to clear it.

“Whatever, Holtz. Just focus on the job, please? I’d like to go home before it’s tomorrow,” Erin points around the corner with her gun and follows with her eyes, checking to make sure the hallway is free of spirits before moving her body into the opening.

She feels Holtzmann at her back, creeping along behind her. The call, for a bust that was in an old school building a few hours from the city, had come in late, but they couldn’t refuse the downright terror in the principal’s voice when she called.

It’s a long bust but a rewarding one. They drive away from the principal’s relieved face around 1:30. It’s later than Erin was hoping for but nothing unbearable. Another perk of being the city’s official ghostbusting team was creating their own schedules, and Erin knows all of the women will be taking advantage of that the next morning as she sits heavily down in the passenger seat of the Ecto-1.

She hears Abby and Patty clamber into the backseat and watches as Holtzmann slides behind the wheel. Their first stop is for coffee and ten minutes later Erin is sliding back into her seat, a large cup gripped between her hands.

“Hey, Er, pick a playlist. Co-pilot duties,” Holtzmann commands, tossing her iPod into Erin’s lap. She thumbs through the playlists slowly, wondering where some of the titles – _songs that make me feel yellow_? _songs to get lost then found to_? – came from. Eventually, her thumb stopped on a playlist with a title of only two letters.

_eg_.

The suddenness of her thumb’s pause clicks down on the playlist and she can see the songs listed. Curiosity gets the best of her and she begins scrolling again, looking for songs she recognized. Every genre is represented on the playlist, from Top 40 to songs that reminded her of her college days to 80s hits. Eventually, her eyes settle on _Rhythm of the Night_ by DeBarge and she picks it with a giggle.

The song bumps through the car, Holtzmann dancing as well as she can under the seatbelt that Erin forced her to wear. Every movement grabs Erin’s attention and she’s trying to take in all of Holtzmann at once, a task that proves impossible.

Erin’s never sure how Holtzmann seems to be so big and bright and everywhere, but Erin’s accepted that Holtzmann’s rays have left their mark on every aspect of her life. She doesn’t mind.

Before the end of the song, Erin recognizes two separate snores tumbling from the women in the backseat. Erin glances in the rearview mirror and sees Abby slouched over onto Patty’s shoulder, while Patty’s head has leaned onto Abby’s head. It’s a cute scene and Erin snaps a picture with her camera for the team’s social media, a little revenge after all the times Patty had posted embarrassing shots of her on the Internet.

Holtzmann and Erin drove in relative silence for a while, occasionally singing along to the songs or pointing at things in other cars or on the side of the road. Erin watches as Holtzmann drives. She looks relaxed, left hand slumped over the wheel while her right arm is bent onto the car’s center console, hand dangling into the air in front of it.

Mary Lambert’s voice trickled from the speakers.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes forever and please don’t go_ …

Erin recognizes the song immediately. She’d discovered it on the For Girls Who Like Girls station on Spotify, which she’d started listening to in an effort to determine if she had feelings for Holtzmann or not.

Holtzmann, who was now sitting a foot away from her, glancing nervously out of the corner of her eye. A sheepish smile plays across her lips and Erin knows that if it wasn’t dark, she would be able to see a pink glow light up Holtzmann’s cheek.

Neither woman says anything for a while, until the tension is too much for Erin to take. She takes a deep breath and sings along softly with the song.

_What’s your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

She can feel Holtzmann’s gaze on her as her voice picks up volume, and her stomach flips as the other woman breaks into a smile that could blind her.

_What’s your favorite word?_

_You like kissing girls?_

_Can I call you baby?_

Holtzmann’s low voice joins Erin’s, soft at first, but growing louder. Erin leans her arm onto the center console as she relaxes, staying there even after the song ends and another picks up.

Holtzmann catches the front passenger wheel on something in the road and the car jumps, jostling the women inside. Erin feels the back of her hand brush against the back of Holtzmann’s, fingers slipping between the other woman’s for just a moment. Her breath catches in her throat.

She hears Holtzmann take a shaking breath before breaking into easy conversation. They talk about everything and nothing, everything except the almost hand-hold that Erin wants to replay over and over again.

They talk until their voices fade, a natural lull in conversation. Erin is just about to bring up coming in late the next morning when she hears Holtzmann stuck in a sharp breath and open her mouth.

“Rose. For the first time in my life, no. Never, until now,” her voice is soft, and Erin spins the volume dial on the dashboard in front of her. “Believe. Guilty as charged. And…yeah.” She barely whispers the last word.

Erin’s brain tries to process what the information she’s just been given means. Her mind flicks back to an afternoon several weeks prior, when Holtzmann had set fire to Abby’s desk ‘accidentally.’

“Jillian _Rose_ Holtzmann, what did you do?” Abby had yelled, loud enough for Erin to hear from the upstairs lab.

_Jillian Rose Holtzmann_ floats back and forth in her brain until something latches onto the thought and she makes sense of it. Rose. Her middle name.

The song.

She quickly sorts through the information together, fitting answers to the questions that had been sung what seemed like forever ago.

What’s your middle name? Rose.

Do you hate your job? No.

Do you fall in love too easily? No…until now?

What’s your favorite word? Believe.

You like kissing girls? Well, that one had been obvious.

Can I call you baby? Yes.

Yes?

Erin’s brain runs over the information again and again until she’s sorted it all and committed it to memory. As her mind processes, Holtzmann’s fingers weave their way between Erin’s, raising electricity across her skin and throughout her body.

“What about you, Er-Bear?” Holtzmann prompts, squeezing Erin’s hand with her own.

“What?” Erin asks blankly, staring at the blonde.

“Your middle name and all that,” Holtzmann laughs.

“Oh! Oh, right. Uh, okay. Middle name, that’s…Marie. I love my job a lot. I…don’t fall in love easily at all. I’ve only fallen in love once,” she says simply, but her eyes are fixed on the darkness where she knew her hands would be. “My favorite word is…persist. I…hmm. And you already _do_ call me baby, Holtzmann, along with several other things that would be weird if it weren’t you,” Erin laughs and hopes the other woman wouldn’t catch her pause.

“No, Gilbert, now that’s not fair. You skipped a question,” Holtzmann drops her hand for a second to wiggle a finger at her before gripping her fingers again.

Erin’s heart picks up speed as the words fall from the other woman’s lips. She feels her pulse thudding through her body and is sure Holtzmann can feel it rebounding in her fingertips.

“I…I’ve never tried. I don’t know,” her voice is quiet and she can’t bring herself to look at any part of Holtzmann’s body.

“Er…” she feels the engineer squeeze her fingers. “Er, please look at me.”

She complies with Holtzmann’s words and her eyes travel up the blonde’s arm to her head, where her eyes glance towards Erin every few seconds.

“That’s okay, you know. Some people are straight,” Holtzmann tries to keep her voice light and even, but she can hear the strain in it. Sure, there had always been the possibility that Erin really _was_ 100% heterosexual, but she had never really believed that was likely.

“But I’m not straight,” Erin says, her voice coming out barely more than a squeak. “At least, I really don’t _think_ I am, but I don’t know because I’ve never even _kissed_ a woman let alone done anything…else.”

Holtzmann grips the wheel until the knuckles of her left hand turn white. Images that shouldn’t be running through her mind are flashing through in front of her eyes.

“Sorry,” Erin whispers a minute and a half later, quickly averting her eyes.

“Oh, it’s no problem, hot stuff,” Holtzmann says, forcing a smile across her face. “But if you ever wanna change that…you know where to find me.” She winks at Erin, widening her grin.

Erin passes the rest of the drive as quietly as possible, thoughts barely straying from Holtzmann’s offer and wink.

Heat slithers its way through Erin’s body, pooling at various places that leave her uncomfortably warm in the passenger seat. She squeezes her thighs together, desperate for some sort of relief, but terrified of moving too much and attracting the blonde’s attention to her predicament.

Holtzmann catches the same wheel on another bump in the road. Erin bounces lightly from her seat and lets out a soft whimper as she lands. The noise pulls Holtzmann’s eyes sideways to Erin’s face just as Erin’s eyes flutter shut. Holtzmann darts her eyes downwards, to where she knows Erin has her legs pressed together, but she can’t see anything through the darkness.

Half an hour later, Holtzmann has the Ecto-1 parked outside the firehouse and the woman are dragging their packs up the stairs, each excited for the end goal of their bed.

Erin showers quickly, letting the hot water and Holtzmann’s specially-made soap for ectoplasm removal wash away the remainders of the day. She towels off afterwards, then slips into a matching set of light blue pajamas.

Another hour later and she still can’t fall asleep, despite the exhaustion weighing at her eyelids. She can’t get Holtzmann’s offer from her mind.

She was used to the blonde’s flirting, of course. But there had been something unmistakably serious in the engineer’s offer, something that drew Erin in and threatened to hold her forever.

Before she knows what she’s doing her feet are on the floor, slipped into flip-flops, and carrying her body towards the door. She’s still unsure of what to say when her fist is raised in front of her face, barely four inches from Holtzmann’s door.

She knocks.

When a few seconds pass and there’s no answer she holds her breath, wondering if maybe the blonde was actually asleep. After all, they hadn’t gotten back until almost 6:00…

She’s just leaning her weight back onto her heels so she can turn and slip away when she hears the door click open and a blonde head peeks into the hallway, bright blue eyes blinking in confusion and then recognition.

“Erin? What are you doing here?” The blonde’s voice is thick with sleep as she croaks out the question.

Erin is at a loss for words, so she just stares at Holtzmann and shrugs.

“Well, okay then. Do you want to…come in?” Holtzmann steps back and motions for Erin to pass through into her bedroom. She’s dressed in bright yellow boxers and a black tank top.

Each of the ‘busters had their own bedroom in the firehouse, thanks to the Governor’s generous funding. But since Holtzmann was the one most likely to stay there overnight or work for several days on end until her body quit on her, she’d claimed the biggest room. There are two large windows in one corner and a large bed is situated near where they meet, so that Holtzmann can look out of the windows no matter where she is on the bed.

The floor is strewn with clothes and papers, but in a way that is so expectedly Holtzmann that Erin has to smile at it all. She walks a few steps past the blonde, into the center of the room, before turning to look at the other woman. She’s shut the door and is leaning against it with her arms folded over her chest, watching Erin.

“I, um, I was thinking. About what you said. About your offer,” Erin said lamely, hoping the engineer would know what she meant.

The look of confusion on Holtzmann’s face as she worked out what Erin said quickly changed to understanding, then morphed directly to worry after a second.

“Er, I was kidding, you don’t have to-I’m sorry if I offended you or anything, that wasn’t appropriate,” the words tumble from Holtzmann’s lips as quickly as her brain could form them. Thoughts of having ruined the family she’d created all because she couldn’t keep it in her pants around Erin Gilbert sent sadness and fear tearing at her heart.

“Oh,” Erin says, understanding what she had been scared of all along. Of course the blonde had been joking, she always flirted with everyone. Why had Erin read so much into it? Her heart sinks to her stomach as her hands fly to her mouth. “Of course.”

Confusion creeps back over Holtzmann’s features. “Unless…unless you wanted me to be serious?” Holtzmann’s heart squeezes as the words slip past their lips. Erin’s eyes glance upwards to hers and lock on her, keeping her rooted to the spot. Erin moves first, stepping back across the room to where Holtzmann is standing.

And then Erin is crashing into Holtzmann, pinning her to the door, leaning her weight into the blonde woman’s body.

“Holtzmann,” Erin whispers out. Holtzmann can smell the mint toothpaste on her breath.

“Jillian. Call me Jillian,” she offers back, unable to stop her eyes from darting down to Erin’s lips.

“Jillian, will you kiss me?” Erin whispers, eyes dilating as they leave her lips.

A small moan escapes Holtzmann’s body as she tilts her head and bends it forwards, pressing her lips to Erin in a bruising kiss.

Erin’s moving her lips before her body can register what’s happening. Each of her senses is flooded to the point of being overwhelmed. She feels her body pressed against Jillian’s and feels the blonde running her hands over every inch of Erin she can touch. The kiss, which had started out small and unsure, quickly deepens.

Erin feels Jillian’s hands snake into her hair, fisting against her head. She finds her own hands squeezing Jillian’s hips, pressing her back into the door before pulling Jillian’s hips into her own. The back-and-forth motion applies pressure on her core and she moans into the kiss, barely able to focus on keeping her motions steady.

She feels Holtzmann laugh against her lips. The blonde suddenly has Erin’s hands in her own and is lifting them as high as she can reach, holding both arms in one hand and using her free hand to push Erin’s hips. Erin finds herself against the door now, Holtzmann’s left hand holding hers against the door as she lifts Erin’s shirt with her free hand.

“Is this okay?” Holtzmann whispers against the skin behind Erin’s ear, sending shivers directly down her spine. They travelled through her core, and she felt her nipples hardening beneath her nightshirt. Holtzmann giggled a little at Erin’s shiver, then let out a moan as her thumb brushed over her breast under the shirt and stuttered over the hard nub.

“Oh, god, Holtz, _god_ , yes, this is okay,” she pants out. The words she’s forming next drift away from her mind as Holtzmann pinches her nipple between a thumb and a forefinger, sending white-hot sparks through her body. She can feel her thong getting damp beneath her night shorts.

Erin continues to pant as the blonde kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of faint marks behind as she bites and nips the skin.

When Holtzmann kisses at the skin under Erin’s shirt, above the waistband of her shorts, Erin almost loses control of her body. She feels her knees buckle and she starts to slide down the door, grabbing Holtzmann’s shoulders to keep herself standing.

Holtzmann laughs against the skin on Erin’s hip, nipping at the bone before standing up. “I can think of somewhere better to do this, if you’re not opposed to a change of scenery,” she murmurs to Erin, who nods.

Holtzmann presses her lips to Erin’s again, taking her by the hips and turning her around before walking her backwards across the room to the bed. Erin’s legs make contact with the bedframe and she sits down, pulling the blonde on top of her as she readjusts her position so her head is on the pillows.

Holtzmann is straddling her waist, hands pressed into the mattress above Erin’s shoulders. She stares into Erin’s eyes, who looks back with a mixture of lust and something Holtzmann can’t place.

The pressure above her core is a delicious torture to Erin, who groans and rocks her hips upwards in an attempt to find the relief she so desperately wanted.

“Oh, anxious, are we?” Holtzmann whispers tauntingly into her ear before shifting her weight backwards until she’s sitting on Erin’s thighs. Erin feels her body burst into flames at the blonde’s words. There’s a slight tug at her arm and she’s sitting up, pulled by Holtzmann, who is now tugging at the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Erin’s breasts hit the cool air and her nipples harden again, sending shockwaves through her body.

Holtzmann licks her lips before bending her head and kissing her breast, pushing her back into the bed as she moves. She feels the thick comforter around her but almost all of her consciousness is focusing on the feeling of Holtzmann, who is now pulling Erin’s nipple into her mouth and biting in a way that leaves Erin’s mind blank of everything except how _fucking good_ that feels.

She’s coming undone under Holtzmann’s lips as the woman bites, sucks, and kisses every inch of skin she can reach. Each contact sends another jolt through her body and she knows her thong is beyond ruined. She can feel her arousal growing each time Holtzmann’s mouth touches her skin.

When she feels Holtzmann’s fingers tugging at the waistband of her shorts, she lifts her hips and wiggles to help the other woman remove the offending clothing item. She’s now completely naked in Holtzmann’s bed, and lost in the way the other woman is looking at her.

“God, Erin, do you know how beautiful you are? You are so, so _fucking_ perfect,” Holtzmann whispers, and the gentleness with which she says it makes tears spring up in Erin’s eyes.

“Holtz,” she whispers back, reaching out for the blonde.

“Oh my god, Erin, I’m so sorry. We can stop now, I should have asked first, I’m so sorry,” Holtzmann says, the color draining from her face as she scrambles to cover her eyes with her hands.

Erin sits up, wrapping her arms around Holtzmann’s waist and using her head to nudge the blonde’s arm from her face.

“That’s not what I meant,” Erin said, a small smile playing across her lips. “I’ve just…never had someone look at me like that.” It was her turn to blush.

“Oh,” Holtzmann said, returning Erin’s smile before pushing her back into the pillows. “Well, if that’s the case…where was I?”

She shifted her weight down Erin’s legs again, kissing between her breasts and straight down past her bellybutton. Holtzmann lets out a moan when she starts kissing Erin’s thighs, sliding her hands between Erin’s ass and the bed to squeeze, eliciting a moan from Erin, as well.

Erin feels like the world could combust and it would start with the heat pooling between her legs. Holtzmann licks and kisses everywhere except where Erin needs it the most, and she starts moving her hips towards where she thinks the blonde’s next kiss will fall.

The first few kisses Holtzmann places are gentle and tentative. Each makes Erin gasp and moan, arching her back and grasping for the edge of the bed.

“ _Fuck_ , Holtzmann,” she hisses as the blonde continues to tease, pressing light kisses along Erin’s wet slit. “Ohh, right there,” her voice is a whine when Holtzmann brushes her clit with the tip of her tongue.

“Oh, there?” Holtzmann murmurs, sitting up on her knees and running her finger through Erin’s dripping wetness for a moment. Erin’s clit is hard under her touch and she watches as each stroke makes the woman’s body spasm in need.

“Yes, there, please,” Erin said, hips thrusting to where Holtzmann had stilled her finger.

The blonde shifts over Erin until she was kneeling at the physicist’s hip. She bends her head down and presses a kiss to the pulse point on Erin’s neck, nipping at it at the same moment she presses her finger harder into Erin’s wetness and starts rubbing small, firm circles around her clit.

Erin’s mind went white for a second, before the world comes rushing back to her all at once. She hears a sound that she wouldn’t have thought her body could make come tearing from her lips, then recognizes it as Holtzmann’s name. Every cell in her body vibrates with the pure pleasure coursing through her body and before she can form a thought she’s dangling at the edge of an orgasm.

Her thighs shake violently as she gasps and pants. Her eyes find Holtzmann’s and hold them there.

“Oh, not yet, baby,” Holtzmann whispers. She pulls her fingers from Erin’s center and licks them clean, an action that forces another whimper from Erin’s throat. Holtzmann moves down Erin’s body, situating herself between her legs again.

This time, when Holtzmann kisses Erin’s center, her lips are anything but hesitant. Her tongue is firm as it swirls around Erin’s clit, causing the physicist to moan her name.

Erin’s hands wander to her own breasts and she pinches her nipples, sending shocks that added to the sensations between her legs. Her voice becomes a steady stream of Holtzmann’s names and profanity as the blonde continues to run her tongue over Erin’s clit.

Erin feels Holtzmann shift beneath her before pressing one finger into her, then another. Holtzmann flexes and curls her fingers inside Erin, hitting her in places she didn’t know really existed. Erin’s breathing is sharp and ragged as she feels her body spiraling upwards.

The heat between her legs mounts until she’s shaking, struggling to keep up with what’s happening to her body. She feels herself tighten around Holtzmann’s fingers before she comes undone completely, pulsating around the blonde’s hands while her thighs squeeze together, holding her hand in place.

She feels galaxies pass through her body, pulsating through her veins and muscles and tendons. Her entire being comes apart at the hinges until she comes down, feeling her hands shaking and the warmth of tears in her eyes.

“Fuck, Holtzmann,” is all she can sigh out.

“So…that was okay?” Holtzmann says. Erin notices nervousness in Holtzmann’s face and reaches out a hand to cup her cheek.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I met you,” she responds honestly. She’d managed to keep her feelings for the blonde engineer mostly to herself, but was certain Holtzmann had noticed something in the way her eyes always lingered for too long over the engineer or the way she reacted a little too openly to any signs of flirting.

Relief washes over Holtzmann’s face. “Yeah, me too,” she admits, a smile playing across her lips.

Erin pushes her weight upwards in a successful attempt to throw the blonde off balance and reverse positions with her. Erin straddles Holtzmann, grinning down at the blonde. Without breaking eye contact Erin shifts her weight to her left knee, pressing her left knee between Holtzmann’s thighs.

The blonde’s eyes drift shut with the pressure and her hips rock into it, a moan escaping from her parted lips. Erin can feel how wet the engineer is, the fabric of her boxers damp against Erin’s leg. She quickly but silently removes Holtzmann’s clothes, kissing along the items as she moves them over Holtzmann’s skin.

Erin realizes she has a new favorite sound as Holtzmann whimpers out her name when she nips at the skin beneath the blonde’s ear, and again as she leaves a trail of wet kisses down her stomach. Every inch of Holtzmann’s skin is as smooth as the last, and Erin realizes she wouldn’t mind if the woman’s skin was the last thing she ever touched.

“Fuck, Erin, _fuck_ , you know you don’t-you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do,” Holtzmann manages to spit out around moans and more profanity.

Erin stops her kissing, looking up and fixing the blonde with her gaze. She sighs.

“Holtzmann, will you please shut up and let me taste you?”

The blonde lets out a whine and lays back against the pillows, biting the skin on the back of her hand to keep a louder noise back.

Erin resumes her kisses, eventually reaching Holtzmann’s thighs. She places her lips gently between them and Holtzmann rewards her with a gasp.

“ _Fuck_ , Erin,” the blonde’s voice is low and hard as Erin slides her tongue between her lips and licks the other woman. Holtzmann jerks beneath her tongue.

Erin’s tongue builds up speed and pressure, burrowing into Holtzmann’s lower lips until it finds her clit. She almost screams when she does, praying that Abby and Patty would both be snoring loud enough to drown out the moans that push their way past her lips.

Erin is intoxicated by everything about Holtzmann. The way her breathing and moans change when Erin’s tongue changes pressure or speed. The way her back arches off the bed when Erin’s tongue touches her _just right_. The way she tastes, so unlike anything Erin has ever tasted, but so delicious.

Erin’s fingers pause at Holtzmann’s entrance, waiting for a signal that the blonde would or wouldn’t accept. She rolls her hips to Erin’s fingers, groaning when the action is nothing more than a tease.

Erin lets out a breath of laughter against Holtzmann’s core before pressing two fingers inside at once. She slides in easily and crooks her fingers inside, making the blonde moan from low in her stomach.

“ _Fuck_ , Erin, oh my _god_. Yes, right there, please,” Holtzmann gasps out. Her hips are grinding upwards, seeking more pressure from wherever she can get it, and Erin complies. She flicks her tongue across Holtzmann’s clit as fast as she can and thrusts her fingers steadily, feeling the woman start to shake beneath her.

Holtzmann gasps her name one last time before threading her hands through Erin’s hair, holding her in place as she thrusts her hips upwards again. Erin feels Holtzmann tightening around her fingers as she comes undone, squeezing her thighs together and thrusting gently as she lets the orgasm pulsate through her body.

She lays still for a moment after Erin is finished, before pulling her up and wrapping the physicist in her arms.

“Well, I guess you’ve kissed a girl,” Holtzmann laughs out, gazing at Erin.

“I guess I have,” Erin agrees with a giggle. “But…were you serious earlier? You’ve wanted to do that…for a while?”

“Since the moment you showed up in the lab at Kenneth P. Higgins with your not-fun shoes and your tiny bow ties,” Holtzmann confesses, forcing a small giggle along with her words.

Erin just tilts her head up and presses a kiss to the underside of the blonde’s chin.

“Do you want to sleep here? With me, I mean?” Holtzmann spits the words out nervously, leaning back to glance down at Erin.

“I think you’re generally supposed to ask that question _before_ we sleep together,” Erin laughs. She squeezes the blonde in a hug. “But I’m kidding. I’d love to stay here. We’re taking the day off tomorrow anyway.”

Holtzmann responds by pulling Erin tighter, then pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The last thing Erin hears before she slips into sleep is Holtzmann’s voice above her, words that sounded almost exactly like _she says I smell like safety and home_ sliding through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a shorter fic! If you loved it or hated it, come tell me why on Tumblr (anothercaffeinatedlesbian)! Thank you!


End file.
